The present invention relates generally to a surface cleaning device. More particularly, this invention relates to a surface cleaning device for use in cleaning off algae, film and other accumulated deposits from the inside surface of aquarium fish tanks.
The present invention finds use in cleaning different types of surface deposits from the inside of aquarium fish tanks without scratching the surface. It finds its primary use for the general upkeep of aquariums in the home hobbyist, research, or commercial setting. Cleaning deposits from the inner surface of an aquarium fish tank is normally required on a regular basis. These deposits vary in type and the method required for removal. For example surface deposits on the interior surface of the aquarium tank may range from easy to remove soft algae and film to the hardest algae and deposits. The same aquarium may have different types of surface deposits on different parts of the interior surface of the tank. Also, during the cleaning process the cleaning elements of cleaning devices are often soiled by the surface deposits to an extent where they are not suitable for further use. The cleaning elements must then be replaced.
Furthermore, in many instances, the keeper of an aquarium desires to clean the interior wall of the aquarium without having his hands contact the aquarium water. In a preferred embodiment this invention permits the interior surface of the aquarium to be cleaned without requiring the user's hands to contact the aquarium water. This embodiment is particularly suited for use by the home hobbyist.
The aquarium keeper also finds it necessary to push the root systems of natural plants or the bases of artificial plants under the surface of the aquarium bottom material to secure their position in the tank. Additionally, it is also necessary to push aquarium air tubing under the bottom material of the aquarium and to move objects to different places in the aquarium. In another preferred embodiment, the present invention also finds use as a device for planting both live and artificial aquarium plants without requiring the users hands to contact the aquarium water. It may also be used to bury aquarium air line tubing, and to move objects around the tank while the users hand remains out of the water.
Several devices are known in the art for cleaning the interior surface of aquariums. These devices include cleaners with a plastic shaft, a razor scraper at an angle and a planter element. Also known is a device with a sponge attached to a stick and a plastic scraper on a shaft. These and other devices are manufactured by a number of companies in the aquarium field and are generally available to the aquarium hobbiest.
The known devices for cleaning the aquarium inner surface do not provide sufficient choice of cleaning elements in order to be used for cleaning all types of aquarium surface deposits. An aquarium keeper is therefore required to use different cleaning devices to clean different types of surface deposits. Also the known devices have cleaning elements which are permanently secured in place. Therefore, the entire device must be replaced once the cleaning element is soiled beyond further use. Additionally none of the known devices combine the advantages of a choice of cleaning elements, a scraping surface and the ability to use the device for securing plants and aquarium air tubing in the tank.
The present invention is particularly well suited as an aquarium cleaner since it allows the user to clean a variety of different surface deposits with a single device by simply changing the cleaning element used on the device. Additionally, it allows the aquarium keeper to replace only the cleaning elements which are soiled beyond further use, while retaining the permanent headpiece and handle.